To be or Not to be Kira
by Solace in Sleep
Summary: Light is freed from confinment only to find out he has to be chained to L. Great. And just when he thinks life can't get any worse he gets kidnapped and can't remember who he is. But when L asks who will Light choose: to be himself or Kira, things change.
1. Accusations

Ok so this is my first Death Note fanfic. Don't make fun!

Chapter One: Accusations

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki?" Light snapped at the sugar addict who was currently hunched over eating a piece of cake. It was exactally one day after his confinement, and he hadn't even been home yet to see Sayu and Sachiko.

"I'm saying Light-kun; I suspect you fo being Kira," L stated blandly not taking his eyes off the computer screen. Light gritted his teeth. "Even after my confinement you _still suspect me of being Kira?" _

"Yes. And since you are my top suspect we will be chained to eachother so I can watch you twenty-four seven." Light groaned. As if hanging around the same building with this guy wasn't enough.

"I guess this raises Misa's suspicions as you being a pervert," He said sarcastically. "Pervert...?" L murmured to himself, as he thought about it.

"I have know idea what she means, Light-kun," He decided. "Yeah riiiight."

Both of them were currently alone in the task force building. The other members had gone home and Light had insisted upon staying so he could help get more information with Ryuzaki.

"So when do I get to be," Light paused awkardly, "_chained _to you?" "Tomorrow if Light-kun wants," L replied finally turning his head to look at the other.

Light's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't want it to be tomorrow," He deadpanned. L tilted his head, bringing his thumb to his lips. "My suspicions have been raised five per cent because it seems that Light-kun has something planned tomorrow," He said. Light's eye twitched.

"What makes you think that?" He dared to ask. "I think that Light-kun could be meeting up with the Second Kira to tell them to keep killing so I won't suspect you any more like during Light-kun's confinement." Light opened his mouth to retort when his phone vibrated.

"Moshi moshi, this is Light," He greeted. _"Nii-chan when are you coming home?" _Sayu asked. "I'll be there in a little bit Sayu." _"Promise?" _"Yeah I promise. Besides, what's your rush?" He asked, shoving away the animal cracker that L was trying to put in his hand.

_"Well, Ka-san (1) wants to see you. You haven't been home in forever!" _She exclaimed. "Oh of course. Tell her I'm on my way ok?" _"Yes Nii-chan." _"Thanks." Light flipped his phone closed despositing it in his pocket. "Light-kun has to leave now?" L asked, examining the camel animal cracker.

"Yeah...mom wants us all to be together for once this week," Light shrugged. "Would Light-kun like me to drive him home?" "No!" He answered a little too quickly before cringing.

"Does Light-kun not like my driving skills?" Hesistantly Light shook his head. In truth, he really didn't not like L's driving skills it's just that, well his deductive skills went down forty per cent when sitting like a normal person, and that was dangerous.

One time he even ran a stop sign right in front of the cops! It was quite funny to hear the detective weasle his way out of a traffic ticket actually.

He went into this whole description on how miserable the guy's life would be if L got the ticket and how his future would turn out. The cop ended up somewhere in Mexico being a gang member and selling marijuana being arrested and raped by his cell mate or something.

Light shivered. The being raped by the cell-mate thing sounded like how he was going to be chained to Ryuzaki. Seeing him every single goddammed day of his life if this case never ended.

"Perhaps Light-kun should stay here with me tonight," L suggested, more to himself than to Light. "What kind of suggestion was _that? _You know full well that I have to go home tonight," Light reminded.

"If that is what Light-kun wishes..." He trailed off eating another animal cracker. Light rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, starting for home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a shame," L said to his computer, "that would've been my first 'sleepover'." Shrugging he got up and made his way to the kitchen to get some more cake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devious: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! I've been thinking about this a lot lately....I can't hear you so SAY SOMETHING!(review)


	2. Homecoming Celebrations

**Devious: Chapter two people!!! I feel asleep thinking about it so hope you like it!!!!**

Home-coming Celebrations

"Watari-san!" L beckoned to his caretaker. "Do we still have the cameras put up in Light-kun's house?" This question threw Watari off guard. "Um, I think so. But we don't have audio so we can't really hear anything," He replied.

"I'm going to go and watch what Light-kun's home-coming will be like," L said, hopping out of the chair in front of his computer. "Of course, L. Go right ahead." Watari stared after the slouching detective in slight concern.

Usually he had little concern when it came to Light's personal life, unless it involved L trying to get Light to admitt that he's Kira. Sometimes L was a little too focused on getting Light's confession which was probably starting to get to him.

"Watari-san! Can you get the bag of suckers I left on the table?" L called from the other room. Sighing, he grabbed the bag of suckers and brought them to L who seemed mesmerized with all that was happening at Light's house.

Thanking him, L sent Watari on his way to continue whatever he was doing before. Eyes glued to the TVs he watched in utter fascination as Light's family quickly moved around the house getting things set up for the home-coming celebration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh! Guys shut-up! Nii-chan is almost here! Matsuda! Quit laughing already!" Sayu hissed at the idiot that was currently rolling on the floor laughing. They were waiting for Light to get home because the party was mostly for him. Sachiko was positivly beaming when Light walked in the door, giving them a smile.

"Hey guys. What's all this?" He asked hanging his coat up. "This is your home-coming party!" Matsuda screeched. Light grimaced. "Matsuda, why the hel-heck are you here?" He correted himself, not wanting Sachiko to frown at him on his first day back home.

"Your sister invited me, so I thought; what the heck!" He smiled. Light frowned but agreed nonetheless to keep him here.

"Here, come sit. We already made dinner so that it would be ready by the time you came home," Sachiko said, leading them into the dining room.

Everyone took their place at the table and as food was passed around they talked about pointless things. Like every sort of talk at the family dinner table.

"So Light? How does it feel to be out of confinment?" Matsuda asked, taking a bite of his sushi. Light frowned. "It's ok I guess, but..." He trailed off sighing. "But what?" Matusda proded.

"Well tomorrow I have to be chained to L because he still thinks that I'm Kira," He admitted. The sound of forks hitting plates filled the now silent room.

"What?" Soichiro asked slowly. "L still suspects me of being Kira so he's chaining me to him so he could watch me twenty-four seven," Light stated quietly looking down at his food.

"Um, I'll go get the desserts. Sayu, would you help me?" Sachiko asked, pushing her chair back and dragging Sayu with her into the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L's ears perked up at the word 'dessert'. Just because there was no audio doesn't mean that he can't read lips. Blinking he leaned back slightly looking around the room. Nobody. Just him. Alone.

Hopping of the couch he slouched to another room. Nobody. "Huh," L murmured, trudging to the next room. No sign of life there.

After checking every room he came back to sit upon the couch hugging his knees to his chest. Nobody was in the whole Task Force Building. Sure Watari was here somewhere his car keys were still-

Wait...car keys? L leaned forward to stare at the light stand. Sure enough there were the car keys. "I feel lonely..." He muttered, staring back at the TVs where the family was currently in the livingroom playing some sort of board game.

_But not for long, _L thought smirking. Reaching over he grabbed the keys with his thumb and forefinger and lurched off the couch once again.

Heading for the door he walked backwards, making sure that Watari wasn't going to pop out of no where. Putting on his(stupid) shoes he headed out the door to Watari's car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All heads turned to the knocking sound at the door. Nobody jumped up to get it, just stared at untill the knocking became more insistent.

Sighing, Sayu stood up, telling Matsuda to play her person while she was gone, and went to answer the door. "Konichiwa......?" She greeted hesistantly.

"Konichiwa. I'm a friend of Light-kun's. I was wondering if I could come in?" He asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Night of Forgetfullness and Lonliness

**Devious: Chapter three is starting today~ I feel so happy! This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers!! Thanks guys for the motivation!! Enjoy this!**

A Night of Forgetfullness and Lonliness.

"Uh...yeah come on in," Sayu waved him in and L kicked off his shoes and stood there looking at Light's little sister. "Hang on, I'll go get Nii-chan. Nii-chan!! There's a friend here for you!" She called walking back into the livingroom.

"Coming!" Light called back, standing up from the game. Excusing himself he walked to the front door and froze mid-step. "Ryuzaki? What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered angrily. "I was lonely Light-kun. What else was I supposed to do?" L asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know, stayed there?! We would've been back tomorrow!" He hissed. "But that would've taken forever!" L whined childishly. Light smacked his forehead. "Fine I guess you can stay." L smiled a small smile.

"Arigato Light-kun. I promise to be on my best behavior." Light rolled his eyes dragging L into the livingroom. Sachiko stared wide-eyed at the person in front of Light.

"Mom, Sayu. This is Ryuga Hideki. Ryuga, this is my mom and Sayu." L nodded to each of them in turn. "So...this is one of your friends from school?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"Yep. One of my best friends," Light slightly growled through gritted teeth, squeezing L's shoulder. L winced a little at the pressure. "That's me," L muttered waving slightly at Matsuda, signalling him not to mention who he really is.

"I'm going to go talk to _Ryuga_ in my room okay?" Light excused himself, pulling L upstairs. "Okay Ryuzaki. What's the real reason why you're here?" He asked as soon as the door closed.

"I already told you Light-kun; I was lonely in the huge task force building all by myself," L repeated. "Yeah but Watari's there. So you're not really alone," He reminded.

"But I looked everywhere in the building for somebody and found no body, so Watari _could've _gone somewhere," L reasoned. "Oh yeah? So why are you holding his car keys?" L grimaced. He had hoped that Light wouldn't see them.

Shoving them in his pocket, he looked up innocently at the other. "How do you know there _Watari-san's _keys? They could be mine," L pointed out.

Light scoffed. "Yeah, if you got a car you would've told me." L jumped on Light's bed. _Crap! How am I supposed to answer to that? I really _would've _told Light-kun if I really _had _gotten a car, _He thought staring out the window.

"Aw c'mon Ryuzaki. You're not mad at me are you because I proved you wrong?" He asked, sitting in front of him. "No...I'm not mad at Light-kun....yet," L shook his head.

"Yet? What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that Light-kun hasn't done anything to make me mad _yet," _He explained. "Oh so you planned on me pissing you off or something?" He snapped.

L flinched slightly. "No, I never said that Light-kun." "Yeah but that's what you were implying wasn't it?" He didn't say anything. In truth he was sort of implying that Light would do something to piss him off in the near future he just, didn't want to admitt it.

Light rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing your silence proves true right? I'm guessing you said that because you _still _think I'm Kira," He hissed.

L stared at his feet solemnly. "Well, fine. Accuse me how you will. I won't care anymore untill you somehow get evidence against me." Shocked, he looked up at Light.

"So if Light-kun was found guilty," "Which I'm not." L ignored that comment and kept on going, "he wouldn't care if he was put in jail? Or even the death sentence?"

"Well, I would slightly care, but not enough. Besides, you wouldn't care either way because you're the _detective_ and you just want to bring Kira to _justice _so that shouldn't bother you _too _much right?" Light asked.

"Of course it would bother me Light-kun," L blurted out.

Light raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why would it bother you?" "I didn't say it would bother me. Light-kun must be delusional," He lied.

"So you _don't care _what happens to me if convicted?" "Yes. I care." _Darn you L. Why can't I just lie and get it over with already?_

"You're confusing me Ryuzaki," Light stated blandly. "Not my intentions I assure you," L replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari walked into the room where L was-wait...where _was _L? As soon as he noticed his car keys were gone Watari slapped his forehead.

"He took my car over to Light's house," He muttered, but decided to ask L about it when he got back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been an hour after Matsuda left when L was just getting ready to leave.

"Light-kun? Can you walk back to the Task Force Building with me?" He asked, staring at the boy who was leaning against the wall.

"Um...okay? Hang on let me go tell them where I'll be," Light accepted, leaving L alone for a little while.

Sighing L waited for his return, which happened shortly after. Finally on their way they fell into a comfortable silence.

"What does Light-kun think tomorrow will be like?" L asked. Some might see it as random, but he rarely ever asked random questions.

_Hell, _Light wanted to say but caught himself just in time. "I don't know," He lied, "Probably different from all the weird looks I'm going to get while being chained to you." Okay...that was partly the truth wasn't it?

"I'll be sure to tell the other members about it so they don't give us too wierd of looks, Light-kun," L reassured. "Yeah, that'll definately make my day better," He retorted sarcastically.

L grinned. "Here we are Light-kun. Thank-you for walking back here with me," He said. Light shrugged. "No problem," He replied watching L go into the building. Making sure he was safely inside, Light headed back to his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watari-san! I'll be in my room so you don't have to ask me about where I was!" L called out. From another room Watari rolled his eyes, completely forgetting that he had to ask L where his car was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah crap," Light groaned, seeing the car in his driveway. "Ryuzaki drove Watari's car here and left it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devious: And there you have it my friends! Chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. So what are you waiting for? SAY SOMETHIG!**


	4. L's First Sleepover

**Devious: Greetings my faithful readers! So happy to see...I mean know that you're reading this and reviewing! Okay so anyway on with the story!**

L's First Sleepover

Light woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning he rolled over and put his pillow over his head. "Please shut-up Mr. Alarm Clock. I want to sleep some more," He muttered.

The silence offending object continued to ring its batteries out untill Light finally decided to roll back over and hit the snooze button. Getting out of bed he groggily walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watari-san, we must make arrangements for Light-kun's staying here," L advised the other. "Yes I suppose I should do that," Watari replied idly.

"Is he going to be staying in one of the extra rooms?" "No. Light-kun will be chained to me Watari-san. Obviously he will be staying with me in my room," L pointed out.

"I suppose that's true," Watari said leaving the room. It would be another couple of hours untill the Task Force and Light would get there so L was passing the time by finding out some more leads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So....you know the plan right?" "Yeah, yeah, I know what the fucking plan is." "Just get him and get right back here. But....not untill they get done with their part got it?" "Of course. Do you think I would mess something like _this _up?"

"Quite frankly, yes. I do think you will mess the the whole plan up." "Oh quit cutting me down already. I know what to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light had an odd sense of forboding as him and Soichiro entered the building together. Shuddering he shook it off and decided to put his thoughts on the hell of a day this was going to be.

Today was the start of his twenty-four hour surrveilance by being chained to a candy-addicted insomniac. Whoo hoo. You could just imagine Light's enthusiam waving a little flag inside his head that said, 'yay'.

Light sighed as they finally entered the room to find L in a chair typing away at the computer. "I'm glad you could all come back today," He stated emotionlessly, turning his head to look at them.

His gaze caught Light's and Light quickly looked away. He did not want to get pissed off this early in the morning, even though he knew there would be some moments like that in the future of course.

"Light-kun," He beckoned, pointing to the chair next to him, "I want to tell you something." "Uh, of course Ryuzaki," Light agreed, pacing over to the indicated chair.

"I brought the handcuffs Light-kun," He grinned as the younger groaned quietly. "Shall we attatch them now?" He asked but didn't wait for the response as he clicked them on.

"Um...Ryuzaki...? Why did you just do that?" Matsuda asked awkwardly. "I still suspect Light-kun so this is how I will do twenty-four/seven survelliance," L said it like he was talking to a three-year-old(he probably was).

"But, can't you just put the cameras in his house or something?" He asked still clueless as to that they were still there. "Then I wouldn't know what he does outside of the house Matsuda-san," L sighed rubbing his temples. He did not want this crap from Matsuda today.

Another time sure, but today? No. Not today. "So...the living arrangements....?" Matsuda asked oddly. "He will be staying with me." "And what about-" "Matsuda-san please. Do not ask that revolting question."

"How do you know what I was going to ask?" "It's written all over your face, Mr. Open Book." L pointed at the goofy detective. After that Matsuda shut his mouth. "So now, shall we get cracking?" Soichiro asked and L nodded his approval.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BAM!**_

Light had punched L right in the jaw. L rubbed the sore spot while staring distastefully at Light. Narrowing his eyes he kicked him in the face.

"Punching me wasn't exactally nesseccary Light-kun," L hissed. "You told me that I was Kira five times in the same Goddamned hour you asshole," Light growled, "it got annoying so I found it as a way to shut you up for once."

"I will not shut up because I'm entitled to my opinion, it's one of the rights we're given," L deadpanned. "Well I hate your opinion so go share it with somebody else!" "You know I would but I'm kinda stuck with you right now."

Light narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Light snapped. "It means that I can't really tell anybody what my opinion is because you'd be there to hear it anyway," L stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, you're probably the only one here who could have an intellegent conversation with me, no offense to the rest of you," He added quickly. "None taken?" Aizawa shrugged.

"What? But I take offense to that!" Matsuda shouted. "Of course you do Matsuda-san," Light rolled his eyes. "Hey that's mean!" He accused. "No you think?"

"Okay, why don't we all just stop our bickering and get back to work?" Soichiro suggested. The others stared at him before nodding their agreement and turning back to their work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think you can live with yourself?" "Yeah. As soon as we have Kira-kun on our side he'll surely right Ryuzaki's name down so then we may proceede with the next phase in our plan."

"Yes well, what if he figures out what we're doing? You know Kira-kun." "Kira-kun won't figure out what we're doing because we'll just have to convince him that he's doing the right thing. That shouldn't be too hard because he already hates Ryuzaki anyway."

"While that may be true, what if he comes to his senses and kills us?" "That won't happen. Kira-kun will learn to trust our judgement." "I hope you're right." "I'm always right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light had sneezed five times in the same minute and the others were throwing him worried glances. "Someone must be talking about you Light-kun," L stated, eyes never straying from the computer.

"That's -sneeze- stupid. Who would be- Misa," He immediately anwsered his own question. _Stupid Amane-san. Stop talking about my Light-kun....wait..._my _Light-kun? Since when did I think like that? _

_He's been here a lot so it must be growing on me. Is it? No that can't be politically correct. I usually never think about things that way so I can't start now, it'll get me off task. _

"Ryuzaki? Hey Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Light tapped on L's shoulder. "Huh? What? Forgive me Light-kun. I must've 'spaced out' as they say," He said, quickly snapping out of his thoughts.

"How long has it been?" "Everybody already left, Ryuzaki." _What? It couldn't have been that long already...could it have been?_

He thought as he continued to space out again. Light sighed as he watched the older detective's eyes glaze over. "You've been thinking a lot about things lately," He pointed out.

L hummed. You could just tell he was trying to pay attention to what Light was saying. "Are you agreeing with me or no?" "I'm agreeing with you Light-kun," He managed.

Light scoffed rolling his eyes. "Then what did you just agree to?" "Something about whatever you told me," L answered. "Man you're really out of it today."

Light watched as L's eyes suddenly lit up. "Light-kun do you know what today is?" "Thursday...?" "No. Well yes it is Thursday but since you're staying the night here with me it will be my first sleepover."

L was getting excited now. It truely would be his first sleepover. He really didn't have many friends. And if he did he was sure that they wouldn't come to the sleepover in the first place.

"What do people do at sleepovers?" He asked. "Well...they play games, watch movies and eat lots of candy and drink pop and other things like that," Light answered immediately.

"That sounds like fun Light-kun. I already know of one game we could play but...we'd have to call the Task Force members back and invite Sayu and Misa."

"Wait...what game are we talking about Ryuzaki?" He asked, suddenly nervous. "Spin-the-Bottle," The detective answered, standing up and dragging Light behind him into the kitchen to invite the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devious: Mwahahahahaha! Finally the moment I've been waiting for!**

**Kari: I can't waaaaiiiit!**

**Devious: Hey! I thought I locked you away. Everybody, meet my demented side, Kari. Kari meet the people.**

**Kari: Hi people!!! Review for us okay?**

**Devious: Yes please review. It helps with updating faster.**


	5. L and His Games

**Devious: Mwuahahahaha!! Finally chapter five! Whoo hoo! Prepare to be amazed by the games they play...wait...the games that L plays with the others because he forced them to play! There that's about right. But anyway, please enjoy the awesomeness.**

L and His Games

As soon as everybody was back at the Task Force building they kept shooting L and Light questioning looks. "As you know I assume that you are wondering why you're back here," L began.

The other nodded hesistantly while Misa clung to Light's arm while Light made a face. "This might strike you as stupid and odd but, we are going to play a game because it's my first sleepover. Ever. And, it's with Light-kun so I wanted to celebrate it."

"But Misa thinks that her Light should be with her today! Light promised!" Misa whined. He covered the revolted sound at the back of his throat with a cough.

L tried not to roll his eyes at the remark made by the girl. Tried. That's the key word there. But his actions betrayed him and he rolled his eyes.

Misa glared at him and leaned over to smack him across the face. Light quickly grabbed her wrist and shoved it back to her side. "But Liiight!" She pouted. "Let it go Misa. All Ryuzaki did was roll his eyes at you. It's not that big of a deal," Light replied.

He was trying not to sound too snappy. He did not want to play the games L had already planned. "I thought that maybe we could play Spin-the-Bottle but if you don't wnat to I guess you can leave."

Most of them left. But that was to be expected. Most of them were too old for that kind of game. Well now it was only L, light, Misa, Sayu and Matsuda.

"This will have to be ebough players. Watari-san! Can you go find us a bottle?" "Here you go Ryuzaki." Light almost jumped at Watari's sudden appearance.

watari handed L the bottle and left them to their game. L lead them to another room(which Light assumed was the livingroom because of the furniture) and sat on the floor in his usual way.

The table had moved so there could be enough room for all of them. They all took their seats as L set the bottle in the center of their make-shift circle.

So, everybody all knows the rules right?" He asked, glancing at Light. Everybody but Light voiced their anwsers while Light nodded.

"Misa wants to go first!" She screeched, grabbing the bottle and twisting it. It landed on....

**Devious: You know. I was going to end it here but I decided to be nice and let it go on.**

...Matsuda. Misa had to kiss Matsuda for a full thirty seconds(**My rules. Don't judge**). She groaned while Matsuda grinned like he had won the lotery.

"Rules are rules, Amane-san," L deadpanned with a shrug. Light covered his mouth with his hand, trying desperatly not to laugh.

Misa glared at him. "Does Misa have to?" "God Misa. Yes of course you have to," Light said.

Misa groaned again. "Jesus Crist Misa. Just get it over with already," Sayu snapped. Misa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Misa will do it," She said.

She crawled across the circle and sat in front of Matsuda. Huffing Misa grabbed both sides of Matsuda's face and smashed their lips together.

"Your time starts...now," Sayu grinned, pulling a timer out of no where. Pressing the start button she watched the numbers go down from thirty.

After the timer went off Misa promptly shoved Matsuda away and hurriedly crawled back to her place in the circle. "Matsuda's turn," Light said.

The goofy member grinned some more and span the bottle only to have it land on Sayu who blushed. Light frowned at how eager Matsuda was to kiss his little sister.

L reset the timer and set it in front of him. "And....go," He stated. Matsuda practally tackled Sayu to the ground. Light rolled his eyes.

Then the timer went off but our kissing characters were probably too busy frenching(1) to notice. L cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable while Light promptly shoved Matsuda off of Sayu.

"Hey!" Matsuda complained. "Your time was up twenty seconds ago," Light hissed, pulling Sayu up from the ground. "Oh....whoops. Guess I wasn't really payin' any attention," He said lightly.

"Yeah I guess you weren't." "My turn," Sayu cut in hurriedly befor Light could try and kill Matsuda. Spinning the bottle they all waited to see who it would land on.

It landed on L. Light slapped his forehead. _Great, now he's going to kiss my sister. _Light thought, glaring at the cursed bottle. Why did they have to play _this_ game?

"I guess I have to kiss your sister Light-kun." "Yeah I guess you have to," He bit back. L shrugged, moving to sit next to Sayu who turned to face him.

"Nii-chan will you reset the timer please?" She asked, staring at L. "Uh...sure thing Sayu." Light reset the timer and set it next to the bottle.

"Go ahead," Misa said, grinning. Sayu took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for L to kiss her. L shrugged indifferently and leaned forward.

"Okay, maybe we could let this one slide. After all, Sayu is my little sister and this is consider pedophile," Light said. When L leaned away Sayu breathed a sigh of relief.

"I suppose you are right Light-kun," L replied. Sayu mouthed 'thank-you' at Light who grinned back at her. "So....it's my turn right?" L asked, looking at Light.

Light rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ryuzaki, it's your turn," He deadpanned. The detective shrugged spinning th bottle and almost smiled when it landed on Light.

'Aw fuck,' Light cursed while Matsuda and Sayu laughed. Misa? Oh she whined and complained that L really was a pervert. That's why he wanted to play the game yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Here Matsuda-san," L threw the timer at him, "set the time if you will." "Of course Ryuzaki," Matsuda said. You could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Light closed his eyes. He really did _not _want to see when L kissed him. L gave an almost predatory grin before leaning in and kissing him.

"Your time has started," Matsuda anounced. Light mentally rolled his eyes. Matsuda can really be such an idiot.

He was actually half surprised when he felt L's tounge run(2) along his bottom lip, asking to be let in. Half shrugging he let L in and immediately noted how much he tasted like cake.

Lots of cake to be precise. Now he had a craving for cake. He blamed L. He also noted the feeling of L's arms as they wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. A minute had passed since then when Light had to pull away to breath.

The timer hadn't gone off and he had been keeping an ear out for its annoying trill. He glared at Matsuda. "Let me see the timer," He demanded holding out his hand.

The smirking idiot threw it at the other who caught it and looked at the time. He had changed it to two minutes. "Matsuda you jerk!" He yelled throwing the timer at his head.

He laughed and ducked as it flew at him. "So Ryuzaki, did you have any other games for us to play?" He asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I have two more that we can play. I looked them up last night when all of you left. There was Truth or Dare and The Nervous Game," L deadpanned.

"Ooh! Misa thinks we should play The Nervous Game!" Misa shouted, raising her hand. "My vote goes towards T or D," Sayu said, abbreviating it.

"Same," Matsuda added. Light shrugged. "I'll go with Truth or Dare." "Aww! Misa wanted to play The Nervous Game," She pouted.

"Please get over it quickly, Amane-san," L stated emotionlessly. "Okay then Mr. Emotionless. Truth or Dare," Misa huffed. "Dare."

Misa grinned. "Matsuda, go get an ice cube for Misa from the freezer." "Uh, okay...?" Matsuda shot her a weird look but left to get the ice cube.

He came back with a glass and in it the ice cube. "Mr. Emotionless, take your shirt off," She commanded, while Light managed to choke on air.

"Ex_cuse _me?" L asked, wondering if he heard right. "You heard Misa. Off. With. The. Shirt. Must Misa spell it out for you?" "Uh, no Amane-san. I understand," L muttered, taking out the key to the chain and unlocking it so he could do what he was asked.

Once he took it off he locked the chain back on. "Matsuda, give him the ice cube." He shrugged and handed L the cup, who took the ice cube out.

"Misa dares you to hold that ice cube under your armpit untill it melts(3). Try and keep a straight face," She ammended. "Is that all, Amane-san? That doesn't sound so bad." "Do not under-estimate the power of this dare," Light, Matsuda and Sayu stated in unision.

L gulped. That did _not_ sound good at all. Taking a breath he lifted up his arm and put the ice cube in on it. Misa grinned evilly as they waited.

The suspense build up was murder to Light and he just whished that it was over with so that L could put his shirt back on. L was trying so hard not to allow his emotions get the best of him while he held the ice cube to his armpit.

But it was too late. Misa caught the flash of a grimace cross his face and called him out on it. "I admitt that I couldn't do it, Amane-san. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Misa doesn't want to know what kind of dare Ryuzaki has in mind," She sighed. "Have you ever not talked in third person?" He asked in a bored tone. He really wanted to ask if she ever had a Death Note in her life but that was kind of pushing it.

"Hmmm....not that Misa can remember, no," She shrugged. "Okay. Matsuda, truth or dare?" Misa asked. "Dare me Misa," Matsuda said immediately.

"Give Misa your phone," She said, holding out her hand. Matsuda gave her his phone. Misa smirked and put it on vibrate and gave it back to him.

"You put my phone on vibrate...?" He asked awkardly. "Now put it down your pants," She commanded. "W-what?!" He exclaimed.

"It's the first part of your dare. Now put it down your pants, and it has to be right on top of your crotch." Gulping, Matsuda shoved it down his pants.

"There. Misa dares you to keep it there for the rest of the game. Sayu?" "I'm way ahead of you," Sayu grinned pulling out her phone and calling Matsuda's number.

Sure enough the phone vibrated and his face turned red from embarassment. "You're going to have a lot of missed calls Matsuda-kun," She giggled as she continued to call him.

"Okay Sayu. Truth or dare?" Matsuda asked between gritted teeth. "Dare," Sayu suggested. Matsuda grinned. "I dare you to strip down to you underware and bra and walk down the stairs all the way to the last floor and talk to anybody you find down there for five minutes about how much you hate prostitutes or something like that," Matsuda said.

Light glared at him. "Matsuda....do you have a death wish or something?" He growled. "Noooo. It's just a dare I came up with right off the bat," Matsuda replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." "Okay so are you going to do it?" "Of course. I have to. It's a dare," Sayu shrugged and stood up.

"Where are you going?" They asked. "Hel_lo_. The bathroom. Do I look like the type of person to strip down to my underwear in front of men?" She deadpanned.

"Uh...no I guess not. Go ahead," L replied. "Arigato Ryuzaki-san," She nodded to him and left to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid freakn' dare," Sayu muttered under her breath. She was carefully making her way down the cold stairwell. Why did this have to be the dare? How in God's name would she know when five fucking minutes was up?!

_What is the world out to get me or something?! _She shouted inside her head. Shaking it off she went down some more stairs. Finally at the last flight of stairs she sighed in relief.

But then she remembered her next part of the dare. Talk to the first person you see for five minutes about how much she hated prostitutes.

God, with what she was wearing she would sound like a hypocrit. Stopping at the door she took another deep breath and pushed it open and walked out.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Mogi, Aizawa and her father Soichiro were standing there. _Oooh God! Why did I have to be the one to do this?!_

They stared at her, eyes the size of dinner plates. "Uh....hi?" She wiggled her fingers hesistantly. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Well...we were waiting for you guys to get done so we could take you back home," Mogi anwsered, still staring. "Just what the hell are you people are you doing up there?" Soichiro asked.

"Playing Truth or Dare," She replied simply. "So...what are you doing down here in you under garmets?" "It's part of my dare." "Oh God."

"So, I guess I'll just go back upstairs now," Sayu said quickly as she turned and fled back up all five flights of stairs. She ran into the room and slammed the door and sprinted back into the bathroom.

"So how'd it go?" Matsuda laughed as she came back in fully clothed. She glared at him. "Mogi-san, Aizawa-san and chichue were all down there," She hissed.

He acted surprised. "Really? I had know idea," He said sarcastically. "One of these days Matsuda-kun....one of these days," She threatened darkly.

"Oooh scary." "Shut-_up!" _"Perhaps we should watch the movies I picked out for us," L spoke up. Light stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"I got movies for us. Scary movies. Lots of scary movies, Light-kun," He repeated, standing up so they could put the furniture back in place for the movies.

After a couple of minutes they had it all back to normal and were settled on the couch or on the floor with some sort of pillow or something like that.

"Okay so first we are going to watch The Haunting in Connecticut," L smirked. "No way. That movie is waaay to freaky," Sayu commented.

"I agree," Matsuda cut in. L rolled his eyes. "Too bad. We're watching it." On that note everybody kept their mouths shut and watched as the previews started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devious: Muwahahahahaha!! How do you like them apples? Er, words? Yeah that's what I thought. Tell me in a review okay? **

**Kari: Yeah. I helped a lot with this freakn' chapter because how do you think we got all of the good dares?**

**(1) Frenching. Obviously you know that their french kissing right? You know. Tongue on tongue action?**

**(2) Okay so I was camping with my friend Moiyu and then her little sisters were telling stories. They kept saying runded. It was funny!**

**(3) Okay. Do not try doing that freakn' dare. It is really hard to accomplish. I haven't met one person who could complete it yet. Please surprise me with a review about how you completed it.**


	6. On the First Night Together

On the First Night Together, Detective L Gave to me;

Well at least, most of them kept their mouths shut.

Misa just couldn't contain herself after the actual movie began. "Light-kun," she whined, prolonging the 'I' in his name. "Misa wants to sit with you." Swallowing back his disgusted tone he managed to reply in a chipper one, "sure Misa." Unfortunately, he didn't realize what he had just gotten himself into. Misa eagerly tackled into him, knocking him to the other side of the couch. Light only had a moment to register the look on L's face as he was pulled along as well. But at least he wasn't _under _Misa. As soon as that thought formed he changed his mind.

L being _on top_ of Misa was not better than being under her. Apparently she noticed this to because she managed to wriggle around and glare at the poor detective. "Ryuzaki. Remove yourself from Misa at once," Misa ordered. "I would love to Amane-san but Light-kun is underneath you and I am handcuffed to him so getting up is rather impossible at the moment," L deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Light. "Light-kun doesn't want me to get off. Right?" she asked, practically shoving his face into her breasts. His plea was muffled, unfortunately, by her cleavage as he desperately tried to tell her otherwise. "Misa," he finally gasped out, "please get off. You are suffocating me." Her reaction was quick and almost unexpected as she rolled off and fell to the floor. Light shot up and almost knocked heads with L. "Misa is so sorry! She didn't mean to suffocate you!" L cleared his throat. "If you are done fooling around with Amane-san," he stated blandly. The other bristled. "I _was not _fooling around with her, Ryuzaki," he , oblivious as ever, replied, "that's not what you said last night," as some sort of joke. The raven-haired detective gave them a look, taking her seriously. "So what you're saying, Amane-san, is that you and Light-kun had a secret rendezvous last night without my consent?" She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, last night Light came over and-" "That is enough!" Light shouted, finally breaking in. They looked at him, baffled to see that his face was rather red. Whether from embarrassment or anger even he didn't know.

"We are not, I repeat, _not _talking about this any longer," Light growled. L hid a smirk. "Light-kun is being defensive, which only proves my point even more." "Don't start with me, Ryuzaki," Light hissed lowly. "I believe that your Kira percentage has gone up Light-kun," L deadpanned.

The other frowned unhappily at this statement and glowered at the floor. Misa saw this unfortunately and glared at the detective. "Why can't you just leave Light-kun alone for once? He is not Kira! Light-kun wouldn't have time for me if he was. Kira is a very busy person, killing all those criminals," she snapped.

"Amane-san is very defensive about this to...maybe I should consider the fact that she is the second Kira and it's her job to defend the original Kira otherwise he might kill her," the other debated. Misa fumed. "Kira would never kill a follower as loyal as me! Kira needs me!" "Why does Kira need you Amane-san?" 'Just great. Weren't we supposed to be watching a movie tonight or something? Not an interrogation,' Light thought bitterly. "Ryuzaki, we're supposed to be watching the movie not the-" Light was cut short by Sayu's scream. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to. The part in the movie kind of scared me..." "Jeez, don't do that again. I almost had a heart attack," he said, putting a hand over his heart for emphasis." Sorry," Sayu apologized again.

"So, Light-kun, would give himself a heart attack?" L asked curiously. Light's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just say to me?" he demanded. "Is it hard for you to hear when things are bad about you?" he queried. "That is _it!"_ Light snapped, standing up. "I have so, fucking, had it with you! You never shut the hell up about me being Kira! And every damned time you get the chance to accuse me, you practically jump on it like an animal," he exploded, poking L in the chest. L opened his mouth to answer but he cut him off, "Don't even start with me about my stupid ass Kira percentage. If I WAS Kira, which I'm NOT, don't you think I would've killed you already?!"

Which is what Light really wanted to do right at this moment. Funny how that all worked out really.

"That, Light-kun, sounds like Kira's mind talking," L deadpanned. "The percentage in which you are Kira has gone up dramatically, if you wanted to know." Growling he turned around and "attempted" to stalk off dramatically. Yes. He "attempted" to walk away, only to have been pulled back by the detective. "One of these days, Ryuzaki, one of these days..." Light trailed off sourly. "You'd kill me Light-kun?" "You have no idea...." L put his thumb to his lips. "I see," he said idly, biting a little on his nail.

/////////AFTER THE MOVE///////

It was well past midnight and Light was sitting bolt up-right in the bed he was supposed to be sharing with the other detective. When they had all settled down and finally watched the rest of the movie it had effectively chilled him to the bone. It was a thriller movie. That was its job, of course. Oh, right, a little off track there, ne? Anyway, the reason for the "supposed" was because L had recently chained his end of the chain to the bed post and told Light he'd be right back.

Light started biting the blanket just out of sheer anticipation. Waiting for the other detective to come back was a little nerve wracking. Needless to say, the whole room was pitch dark and seeing anything besides shapes was a fools' errand.

The silence of the room was just as loud as a room full of people. Light didn't even attempt to make a sound for fear of someone answering. "If I ever get out of this-" Light started to whisper, only to be effectively cut off by a noise in the room.

Just what he had feared. A really…peculiar sound actually. It sounded like someone, or some_thing_ had laughed. It was a hoarse, grating laugh. At least, he thought they laughed.

The weight of the bed shifted next to him and his breath caught. Why did this room have to be the darkest one? "What's wrong Raito-kun?" L asked. The sudden voice next to Light's ear about made him scream.

But all that really came through was a squeak and falling off the bed. A switch flicked and light flooded the room. "Are you alright, Raito-kun?" L peeked over the edge of the bed. Light sat up and rubbed his head.

"Don't scare me like that! Next time you're in the room tell me!" he snapped, grabbing the nightstand and hauling himself up. "I shall keep that in mind," the detective murmured, biting his thumb nail.

Light rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed. "Why did you leave in the first place?" he demanded. "I got some cake," L stated simply, holding up the plate. The brunette almost slapped his forehead. He honestly should've known what L was after when he left the room.

Light curled up on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. "Don't get any crumbs on the bed," he mumbled, before, finally, finding solace in sleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," a dry voice cackled in Light's ear. His eyes snapped open instantly. The voice was foreign as far as he could tell. But he did seem to recall it from somewhere that he just couldn't remember.

Glancing around he saw that he was still in the bed, but it was definitely night outside. The clock on his nightstand was frozen at twelve midnight.

"I thought you said it was morning," Light accused the voice. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Same old Lighty." Oh my…it was that laugh he heard before L spoke in his ear. "W-who are you? Or rather, _what_ are you?" he demanded, somewhat shakily. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember…?" Surely Light would've remembered someone like…well like whatever the hell was talking to him. "You know," the voice prompted, getting irritated, "Ryuk. Your Shinigami." "A God of Death?" Light scoffed. "Highly unlikely." The voice, Ryuk, sighed in annoyance. Unusual for this particular Shinigami. Usually he was upbeat and always looking for fun.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Ryuk stated glumly. "You forgot your memories of the Death Note." Now he was confused. Death Note? What was a _Death Note?_

"That means you don't remember that you're Kira…" "I am _not _Kira. I can't get any slack can I? Even in dreams people accuse me…" Light growled. Ryuk chortled. "Dream? If I'm in it I'd consider it a nightmare. A living one, actually. You're not asleep," he grinned, sharp teeth glinting.

Finally, the shadows in the room moved and Light could get a look at what he was talking to.

The moment he did, Light screamed.

**Yay~ I finally had enough time to do this. I do apologize in advance for not getting it up sooner. I really couldn't think of a way to type this whole part out. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
